<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sprung by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683318">Sprung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns'>CuppieBuns (MissMew07)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Breeding Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is about to go into heat and Keith offers up his place to stay in over the college cafeteria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sprung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an Omega sucks. Lance had always assumed he'd be an Alpha just like Marco and Veronica. He assumed he'd be an Alpha because he got along decently well with Keith who early in their lives presented as one. Hell Lance would have taken being a Beta like Hunk.</p>
<p>But no. </p>
<p>Hunk at least doesn't treat him differently after he presents in the middle of class during high school and had to be rushed out. Keith though, Keith starts watching him like a hawk. </p>
<p>Watches him like prey almost. </p>
<p>Which is bad on Lance's part to equate Alpha to Predator. The strain in their friendship isn't due to Keith being overly aggressive or the like. Nor is it due to him trying to take what he wants from Lance, ordering him around.</p>
<p>The strain comes from his weird courting attempts throughout the recent years. He's not even sure if Keith's aware he's doing it either.  He brings him small things that fit in his pockets, things that are useful like a pen or a snack he likes because he had extra.</p>
<p>He hovers around Lance, not quite touching him but not letting any other Alpha either. His soft little warning growls when one gets too friendly with Lance are rather obvious. Then of course there's Keith offering him his bandana to keep the paint out of his hair while the art class paints a mural on one of the college campus walls.</p>
<p>He keeps trying to subtly turn Keith's advances down, which results in confusion on Keith's behalf. Because Keith doesn't understand what he's doing wrong. He's frustrating, that boy. Lance isn't even sure if they'd ever be compatible enough to work together.</p>
<p>Lance is moody today, he knows he's close to his heat. And yet, here he is on campus, hands in his pockets as he walks with Hunk and Keith to the cafeteria for Pidge. An asshole Alpha bumps his shoulders with Lance's and yeah, he'll admit, he overreacted.</p>
<p> "Watch where you're fucking going you prick." Lance snaps at him.</p>
<p> "The hell'd you say to me?" </p>
<p> "You heard me."</p>
<p>The Alpha steps in Lance's face and growls. Lance refuses to submit for him and glares back.</p>
<p> "You should learn your place, Omega."</p>
<p> "My place is where I say it is."</p>
<p> "Let's not fight." Hunk tries to push his way between Lance and the Alpha. </p>
<p> "Stay out of this." Lance hisses. Is it so wrong that he wants to be able to defend himself?</p>
<p> "You just need to be fucked useless." The Alpha says. Keith shoves him away from Lance this time. </p>
<p>It's the worst possible outcome. </p>
<p> "Back off," Keith growls.</p>
<p> "Then keep your bitch on a better leash."</p>
<p>Scratch that, this is the worst possible outcome. Lance pulls Keith back so he can punch the Alpha in the nose. He shakes his fist out while the guy grabs at his bloody nose. Ooh, that was a good hit. Hunk whines and drags both Lance and Keith away from him. </p>
<p> "You're going to get into so much trouble." Hunk scolds them.</p>
<p> "He won't say anything." Keith rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>Lunch in the cafeteria with Pidge goes over well enough. Hunk has to leave for another class and Pidge takes off for a club. Lance is left alone with Keith. </p>
<p> "Why do you think that guy thought we were a thing?" Keith asks as he plays with the salt shakers. </p>
<p> "I don't know, maybe because you're an Alpha and you were defending me?"</p>
<p> "Hmm." Keith looks away from his salt tower and over to Lance.</p>
<p> "What?" He asks.</p>
<p> "You're about to go into heat aren't you?" </p>
<p> "What makes you say that?"</p>
<p> "You smell... really good, more than usual to me. Also, you get snippy sometimes beforehand. It's odd, instead of building a nest, you're throwing punches." Keith shrugs and takes the tower apart before it can fall.</p>
<p> "Snippy." </p>
<p> "Mmm."</p>
<p>He doesn't comment further on it. At least not right away. He's thinking his words over.</p>
<p> "Don't you live far from campus?" He asks.</p>
<p> "Yeah. Why?"</p>
<p> "Because I think you're a lot closer to your heat. You should probably start heading home like now." Keith says. Lance hates him. Keith is always very good at pinpointing heats like a bloodhound.</p>
<p> "Hunk's my ride and his class doesn't let out for an hour," Lance tells him.</p>
<p> "You won't make it." He can feel the anxious bounce of Keith's leg across from him.</p>
<p> "Oh yeah?"</p>
<p> "Look, my place is like, a ten-minute ride from here. I can drop you off, let you in, and you can wait there until Hunk's free and can take you home. You'd be safer there, away from other Alphas." His eyes wander along Lance's body, flicking away quickly when he catches himself. It's a dangerous gaze.</p>
<p> "And where would you be during this?" Lance crosses his arms because being alone with Keith in his house seems like a bad idea. Keith keeps his eyes off Lance, jaw flexing as he thinks. </p>
<p> "Back here on campus. I have a class at two-thirty."  </p>
<p>And Lance glances at his phone for the time. Keith can make it to his place and back and that's it. Lance chews on his cheek. </p>
<p>It's better than starting his heat in the crowded cafeteria. And, as much as he hates to admit it, being surrounded by Keith's scent might help the first wave. It had before with that stupid bandana.</p>
<p> "Fine. But no funny business." Lance relents. Keith perks up instantly, almost surprised he didn't have to argue this one over. He leads Lance out to his bike and the pair take off. </p>
<p>True to his word, Keith lets him inside. He gives Lance a quick tour of the place. It's a lot cleaner than he expected of Keith if he's honest. He tells Lance that he can do whatever he needs to, even dig through his pantry and fridge. Then Keith locks the place up and takes back off. </p>
<p>He's never been to Keith's place before. He's been avoiding it like the plague since he presented. The place smells like Keith. It smells nice. Instincts kick in. He finds Keith's room and starts shuffling the blankets around on his bed. He's a little surprised when he finds more stashed in the closet. </p>
<p>Almost like he'd had an Omega over before.</p>
<p>And that thought burns Lance more than anything. He throws the blankets onto the bed, determined to make the best damn nest ever. </p>
<p>God, it smells like Keith. Everything smells like Keith. Like a good Alpha.</p>
<p>And as he continues to dig around the closet for more nesting materials he finds an out of place box. He opens it, curious, and finds a few toys inside. Keith really is a good Alpha huh? He's impressed by some of the toys. He even finds a gag, sharp teeth marks left behind on its surface. </p>
<p>Hot. Just like his body. His mind starts to get fuzzy at the edges. He needs to text Hunk and tell him where to find him. This wasn't the best of ideas after all. He fumbles around with his pockets until he finds his phone. </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> hunkkkkk </span>
</p>
<p>He waits for Hunk's reply and looks back at the gag in his hand. Does Keith wear it? He brings it with him to his nest and tries to imagine it. </p>
<p>It'd make sense, especially if he was sleeping around with others. Lance holds it above him. Considering the bite marks in the ball, he wonders if Keith lacks self-control. It wouldn't surprise him. Keith's reckless and impulsive. </p>
<p>
  <span class="font-orange"> Yeah, buddy? </span>
</p>
<p>Hunk finally responds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was he doing on his phone? He plays with the ball of the gag tracing the punctures. He wants that. Wants to feel Keith's teeth on his neck. Marking him. Claiming him.</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-orange"> Lance? </span>
</p>
<p>His phone buzzes. His whole body buzzes.</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> im home</span>
</p>
<p>At least this place feels like home. It's soft. It's warm. Safe. Keith. Alpha.</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-orange">How'd you get home?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> keith </span>
</p>
<p>Where is he anyway? Why isn't he here with Lance?</p>
<p> <span class="font-orange">Oh, okay! I'll swing by later and drop off some stuff for you then.</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="font-blue"> kk</span>
</p>
<p>He puts the phone away. It's distracting and not in a good way. He feels too hot and he's far too lonely. He pulls his shirt off and tucks it into the nest somewhere. Pants come off next, followed by his briefs. </p>
<p>He's still too hot. He presses the ball gag so his lips. He wonders what it would feel like to kiss Keith. Would he be soft? Chaste? Dominate? He squirms in the nest, body aching with a growing need. </p>
<p>He grinds himself against one of the pillows in the nest, one hand still clenched around the gag. The friction feels amazing against his already slick folds. </p>
<p> "Keith..." He murmurs. </p>
<p>It doesn't get him off, not by a long shot. It only riles him up further. He loses himself in the heat of the moment. Not caring about the damp mess he is making. He hears the front door opening, hears the clunk of Keith's boots in the kitchen, and then they make their way in the hall. </p>
<p>Lance whimpers when Keith pauses in front of his door, the shadow of his shoes visible underneath.</p>
<p> "...Lance?" Keith sounds confused, strained.</p>
<p> "Yes." He moans softly at the relief of Keith being here. </p>
<p> "W-why are you -- Hunk said that you went home."</p>
<p> "I am home." And home smells like Keith. Like Alpha. </p>
<p>He hears a thunk against the door, something scraping along the edges of its frame. </p>
<p> "It's my home." Keith tries to explain.</p>
<p> "Home." He repeats, grinding his hips firmly against the pillow under him. "I want you."</p>
<p> "It's the heat talking."</p>
<p> "Please."</p>
<p> "Lance."</p>
<p> "Alpha." He whines. There's another thunk on the door and a soft curse.</p>
<p>If the door is what's stopping them, why not open it? He gets up on weak legs and fumbles with the knob. He pouts when it refuses to budge.</p>
<p> "Why won't it work?" </p>
<p> "Lance. Please." Keith sounds almost desperate. </p>
<p> "Yes?" He presses himself against the door, trying to be closer to Keith. "I'll do anything Alpha. My alpha." He coos. </p>
<p> "Anything?"</p>
<p> "Yeah."</p>
<p> "Then I need you to lock the door," Keith says.</p>
<p> "Lock it? But then you can't come in."</p>
<p> "That's the point." </p>
<p> "But Keith. I want you. I want you in me now." He whines.</p>
<p> "It's the heat."</p>
<p>He can feel tears welling up in his eyes. Why won't Keith come in? Is there really another Omega he's seeing? Does he not smell nice enough? He rests his forehead against the door. </p>
<p>He's too hot. His throat burns. His head and heart hurt. </p>
<p> "Lance?" Keith asks.</p>
<p> "Am... am I a bad Omega?"</p>
<p> "What?"</p>
<p> "Y-you said it yourself. I spend more time throwing punches than -- than building nests." He can feel the sobs building in his chest. "Who wants an aggressive Omega?" He sniffles and lets go of the knob, covering his mouth.</p>
<p>On the other side of the door Keith whines, clearly distressed. <em> Great </em>. He's a shitty Omega that upsets his Alpha. </p>
<p> "You know who wants you? An aggressive Omega who won't let himself be pushed around by some stupid Alpha? I do." It's full of desire and it lightens Lance's mood considerably.</p>
<p> "Then why won't you come in here?" He leans against the door.</p>
<p> "Because you're in heat and I don't want to do something to you that you'll regret? You've made your stance pretty clear before that you don't want me."</p>
<p> "I do want you."</p>
<p> "You know why I can't trust that right now." Keith sounds like he's holding on by a thread. </p>
<p>  This is far too much talking and he wants that thread to snap. </p>
<p>  "Come in here and say it to my face." Lance challenges. Keith growls on the other side of the door, along with another thunk, and scrape against it. </p>
<p> "Ooo I'm so scared. Whatever are you going to do to me Alpha?" </p>
<p> "Lock the door." It's a command now. Lance feels himself start to obey but forces himself to stay put. Instead, he runs his free hand along his body, moaning at the way it feels. </p>
<p> "Come on, Keith. My Alpha."</p>
<p>The door flings open and Lance gasps when it cracks against the wall loudly. Keith stares him down with wild eyes. They roam over his body, drinking him in. His heart pounds in his chest like a jackhammer to his ribs. </p>
<p>Keith steps forward, Lance steps back. He's both extremely turned on and mildly terrified, though arousal is very quickly in the lead. Lance can feel the edge of his nest against the back of his thighs as Keith steps into his space. </p>
<p>His hand comes to hold Lance's jaw, and he follows Keith's lead willingly. Keith leans down, nuzzles against his neck, and groans. Pleasure spikes through Lance and his legs feel weak. Lance collapses and sits on the edge of his nest, leaning back on his arms. Keith runs his hands along his chest and stomach. </p>
<p> "Keith, fuck." The small touch has him wrecked. Keith's hands spread his legs and his face burns as he stares. </p>
<p>His thumbs brush against his outer folds. </p>
<p> "God, you're so fuckin' wet already." Keith murmurs. </p>
<p> "Please." Lance squirms.</p>
<p> "Hmm?"</p>
<p> "I want it."</p>
<p> "Want what?"</p>
<p>Lance whines and his legs kick around. Keith reaches back and pulls his shirt off. Lance reaches for Keith's belt and fumbles with it. Keith takes his hands and guides them through undoing the buckle and unthreading them from his pants. </p>
<p> "I want you." Lance reaches down and palms the large tent in his pants. Keith grinds against his hand. He tries to kick his pants off, getting them caught on his boots and growling at them.</p>
<p>Lance learns Keith chose to not have underwear today. He gets to see that cock, hard and leaking pre, bobbing in the air as Keith aggressively unties his boots. Lance can't help it, he drops the gag in the nest and wraps his hands around the base and eagerly swallows down the rest. </p>
<p> "Fuck! Lance!" Keith's hands bury in his hair instead. They pin him in place as he bucks his hips into Lance's mouth. </p>
<p>He really wants this inside him. It fills his mouth so well, sliding easily down his throat when he lets go of the base. The hands lift off him and he hears the dull clunk of the boots falling to the floor along with the pants. Lance looks up at him and Keith moans. He pulls his hair back, guiding him off.</p>
<p> "Please." Lance flicks his tongue along the tip. "I want you in me."</p>
<p> "Desperate little Omega," Keith growls softly, pulling him up by his hair. He kisses along Lance's jaw, teeth scraping against the side of his neck. He moans, offering it up and Keith pulls him close. His teeth press against him, but he doesn't bite into him. </p>
<p> "Bite me," Lance begs. Keith pulls himself off and pushes Lance down onto the bed.</p>
<p> "Not yet. Not until after I've filled you with my pups."</p>
<p> "Fuck!"</p>
<p> "Oh? You like the sound of that? Of being knotted bred like a good little bitch?" Keith nips at his collarbone and shoulders. </p>
<p> "Please, I want it."</p>
<p> "Want what?"</p>
<p> "Use me." Lance moans as Keith nips his ear and growls. He grabs his hips and has him flip over onto his belly. Lance buries his face in his arms. He whines when Keith drags his nails along his back, covering him in thin pink lines. There's a pattern he's making but Lance can't follow it. </p>
<p>Then Keith is pressing into him and Lance's mind goes deliciously blank. </p>
<p> "God, you're so fucking tight." Keith pants over his shoulder. His hands gripping his hips are firm and the weight of Keith on his back is comforting. He rocks back onto Keith. He feels the scrape of his teeth on his neck again and Lance moans.</p>
<p> "Greedy." Keith chuckles. "Want my knot, my pups, and want me to claim you."</p>
<p> "Please." He's not sure which sounds better. Keith pulls almost entirely out of him and Lance finds himself babbling, pleading Keith to stay, promising he'll behave. </p>
<p> "Beg so nicely." Keith buries a hand in Lance's hair as he leans up. "It's like you were built for me. Holding me in you like this." </p>
<p> "Keith, Alpha, please." He can feel tears at the corners of his eyes. Then Keith is snapping his hips forward with a hard thrust and Lance nearly screams. </p>
<p>Keith does it again and again, pounding hard into Lance. And when he nails Lance's sweet spot Lance falls apart. His mouth runs, saying anything and everything that enters his mind. Pleas for more, praises for the actions, and lots of variations of his name. Keith speeds up, leaning over Lance's shoulders again.</p>
<p> "Mine." He growls into his ear.</p>
<p> "Yours, all yours, anything you want." Lance moans, exposing his neck again for Keith. </p>
<p> "Wanna make you fat with my pups, fill you until you're dripping. Anything that spills out, I'll stuff right back into you."</p>
<p> "Fuck! Yes Ahh-- Alpha. Please. I'll take every drop."</p>
<p>He can feel Keith's knot steadily growing, catching on his entrance each time he thrusts. How much thicker is it going to get? Will it tear him apart? He moans at the thought.</p>
<p> "Th-thank you Alpha."</p>
<p> "For what?"</p>
<p> "For -- fuck, god yes, -- for this. For using me as you need."</p>
<p> "How sweet. Never had a rut toy thank me before." Keith teases, teeth scraping his neck. Lance shudders. He pulls himself away from Lance's neck again. </p>
<p> "If you want to be used so badly..." Keith murmurs. </p>
<p> "Pleasepleaseplease."</p>
<p>Keith grabs his hair and pulls him up until he's supporting his weight on his arms. His hand moves to wrap around his throat, not squeezing yet. He switches back to long and hard thrusts, suspending Lance by the hold he has. It makes him clench around Keith and shudder when he hears the moan Keith makes.</p>
<p> "So fucking perfect. Made to be bred and it shows."</p>
<p> "Fuck!"</p>
<p> "Are you close?" He asks.</p>
<p> "God yes!"</p>
<p>Keith squeezes the hand around his throat and pulls him back onto his cock as he picks the pace up once more. His free hand presses in between his folds, fingers pressing against his growth. </p>
<p> "Show me how bad you want my knot," Keith demands. </p>
<p>Lance gasps when Keith relaxes his grip on his throat. God he can feel him rearranging his guts like this. When Lance finishes it’s with a scream. His body drawn taught and blood singing. He barely comes off the crest of it when Keith thrusts and his knot finally passes into him. </p>
<p>It's so thick, he half thinks it won't fit, half wants it to stay stuck and leave him stretched open. Then it pops through to the other side, plugging him up. He cums again and Keith pins him back down against the nest. He grinds his hips against his sweet spot and Lance claws at the sheets, finishing a third time. </p>
<p> "God, fuck, Lance!" </p>
<p> "Breed me." He begs. "Bite me. Make me yours."</p>
<p>Keith bites into his shoulder, narrowly missing his neck as he spills, warm and wet inside of Lance. It's so much more than he was expecting, painting his walls with it. Lance moans and a fourth orgasm rips through him.</p>
<p>He rocks himself on Keith, chasing a fifth. Barely making it before Keith grabs his hips and holds them. He detaches himself from Lance's shoulder, kissing the broken skin. He pulls Lance with him to lay on their sides as they try to catch their breath. </p>
<p> "You're fucking pulsing around me." Keith hisses.</p>
<p> "Stay with me?" Lance murmurs.</p>
<p> "Can't go anywhere right now." He taps his hip.</p>
<p> "I meant for the rest of my heat."</p>
<p> "Oh. For sure." Keith wraps his arms around him, nuzzling the back of his neck with a grin.</p>
<p> "Good. Wanna carry your pups after all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>